


Cabeceo

by Kaellig



Series: Assassin's Tango [1]
Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Tango, fandom kombat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Колумбия, Богота. Два киллера встречаются в лобби отеля...





	Cabeceo

**Author's Note:**

> Cabeceo (Кабесео) — традиционное приглашение на танец в аргентинском танго: мужчина перехватывает взгляд женщины и кивает в сторону танцпола, если женщина кивает в ответ, мужчина пересекает зал и подходит к ней.

Он видит её, она видит его, и им обоим кажется: вот оно — идеальное прикрытие, редкая возможность совместить приятное с необходимым. Использовать ничего не подозревающего туриста/растерянную красотку (подставьте нужное) в качестве своей «легенды», отмахнуться от впившихся подозрительным взглядом полицейских и заодно обзавестись компанией на ближайшую ночь.

Действительность неумолима: их притягивает друг к другу не что иное, как подсознательное (и безошибочное) узнавание себе подобного. 

Он видит её, она видит его, их взгляды встречаются. Мгновение невесомости, как в первую секунду после шага за борт самолёта, — а затем вступают в действие законы физики и химии. Гравитация бесцеремонно хватает за ноги, жадно утягивая к земле; запускается неостановимая цепная реакция, с бешеной скоростью перестраивая привычные атомы во что-то новое. 

Убийцам нельзя влюбляться: они становятся фатально рассеяны.

— ¿Anda solo? — требовательно спрашивает полицейский. «¿Estás solo?» — эхом отзывается второй.

Джон смотрит на молодую женщину, замершую на противоположном конце лобби. Белый топ, белая юбка, босоножки на высоком каблуке. Острый взгляд человека, судорожно просчитывающего свои варианты.

Джейн смотрит на мужчину у барной стойки. Белая рубашка, тёмные очки, скрученный в жгут шейный платок. Обманчиво небрежная поза человека, уже почти чувствующего лопатками стены угла, в который его вот-вот загонят.

Он видит широко распахнутые голубые глаза, острые скулы и припухлые, чётко очерченные губы. Она видит сильные руки, самоуверенную улыбку и незаправленный ремень брюк. 

Метательный нож на её бедре и пистолет под его рубашкой ускользают от внимания тренированных убийц. Вдолбленные в подкорку рефлексы уступают место куда более глубоким инстинктам.

Он знает её ответ ещё до того, как она открывает рот, чтобы его произнести. Она знает, что он подыграет, ещё до того, как говорит: «Я не одна».

— Esta bien, она со мной.

Позже ни один из них не сможет сказать наверняка, кому первому пришла в голову эта идея. Кто из них сделал шаг, а кто подхватил. Кто и кого пригласил на этот танец.


End file.
